Save Me, Please!
by byundobi
Summary: [CHAP4 UP!]"Namamu Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah Kim Jongin yang telah berani mengambilmu dari keluargamu, karna aku sangat mencintaimu." "Namamu Kim Jongin. Aku adalah Do Kyungsoo yang telah kau ambil jiwaku bersamamu, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu." [KAISOO FIC/ BL/ ROMANCE/OOC/ little!drama]
1. Guest

"Namamu Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah Kim Jongin yang telah berani mengambilmu dari keluargamu, karna aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Namamu Kim Jongin. Aku adalah Do Kyungsoo yang telah kau ambil jiwaku bersamamu, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu."

**SIDERS GO AWAY FROM MY OWN FICTION**

**RnR Please!**

**DON'T COPAS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for TYPO**

**and**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_9493 STORY_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby gie Present**

**.**

**.**

**SAVE ME, PLEASE**

_Kau pantas mati._

_Lebih baik kau mati saja._

_Pergi kau, anak sialan._

_Seharusnya aku tak pernah melahirkanmu ke dunia ini._

_Melihatmu disini hanya membuatku mati-matian menahan nafsu untuk tidak membunuhmu._

_Dia ternyata hanya seorang anak pungut._

**BLAM!**

Hantaman kasar pada sebuah pintu yang sudah tampak reot ternyata masih bisa membangunkan seorang mahasiswa semester enam yang berada di pojok belakang kelas, tepat di samping jendela, seorang pria bermata bulat sedang mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, mata bulatnya menatap sosok yang tadi menghantam pintu kelasnya dan secara tidak langsung membangunkan ia dari tidur-dan mimpi buruknya

"Kau masih ingin tidur Do Kyungsoo? Keluar saja. Aku tidak suka ada yang tidur pada saat aku sedang memaparkan materi."

_Glup._

Pria itu bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Pria itu menelan ludahnya saat sosok yang ternyata dikenal sebagai dosen prose analysis menegurnya.

"Maaf, saya mengerti dan saya tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan tidur lagi. Silahkan anda lanjutkan penjelasan materinya, dosen Kim."

Do Kyungsoo berdiri kemudian ia membungkuk sekilas pada dosen itu dan setelahnya ia duduk kembali dengan tenang.

Hingga bisik-bisik dua orang gadis masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh indera pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu rumor tentangnya?"

"Siapa? ah pria mata bulat itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja, siapa lagi disini anak kepala yayasan kecuali dia."

Kyungsoo biasanya tidak terlalu tertarik pada hal-hal yang berada disekitarnya. Tapi untuk yang pertama kalinya ia tertarik pada apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh dua gadis itu. Mengenai yayasan tempat ia melanjutkan pendidikannya, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kesal ketika mereka semua tahu bahwa ia adalah anak pemilik yayasan universitas tersebut. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain mempertahankan nilai dan afektif baiknya demi menjaga nama baik ayahnya dan juga ibunya yang sekarang menggantikan sang ayah menjadi kepala yayasan di universitas ternama itu.

"Dia ternyata hanya anak pungut"

Kyungsoo benci.

Terlalu kejam.

Tak tahukah mereka bahwa Kyungsoo mendengarnya? atau mereka memang sudah tahu dan sengaja agar Kyungsoo memarahi mereka dan _voila, _secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo membeberkan rahasia identitas dirinya yang sebenernya di depan mereka.

Batin Kyungsoo tersiksa mendengar hal itu, seperti ia tengah bermimpi buruk ia ingin segera bangun agar mimpi buruk itu hilang.

Tapi ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus dijalani oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Lebih baik ia tidak mendengar sejak awal lebih baik ia tidak tahu apa-apa, Kyungsoo menyesal.

**.**

"Aku pulang"

Seperti sudah terbiasa pulang tanpa ada yang menyambutnya dengan suka cita, Do Kyungsoo melangkah masuk kedalam rumah besar nan mewah,

"Tuan muda, sudah pulang."

"Bibi Ahn, kau darimana saja? aku baru melihatmu sejak seminggu yang lalu"

"Maaf tuan muda, saya pulang ke rumah untuk mengurusi anak bungsu saya yang sedang sakit di Jeonju, saya terburu-buru sekali waktu itu jadi hanya sempat mengabari nyonya besar"

"Ah yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi ke kamarku dulu ya Bibi Ahn,"

Kyungsoo merebahkan badannya di kasur sesaat ia telah berada di kamarnya.

Ia lelah.

Bukan hanya fisiknya tapi hatinya juga lelah.

Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut.

Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

Suara angin begitu kencang dari balik tirai tebal yang menutupi jendela besar kamarnya.

Kyungsoo teringat bahwa ia lupa menutup pintu jendelanya tadi pagi.

Dengan badannya yang sedikit terhuyung ia berjalan kearah jendela besar itu.

Namun gerakan tangan Kyungsoo terhenti saat manik matanya menatap tepat pada manik mata yang lain.

Sosok itu lagi.

Sosok yang berdiri dengan tegap di halaman belakang rumahnya tepat di bawah jendela kamar Kyungsoo setiap malam.

Hampir satu bulan ini sosok itu terus berdiri tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Apa Kyungsoo mengenal sosok itu?

Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak mengenal sosok itu, ia juga tidak bertanya pada sosok itu karena semua percuma saja. Sosok itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah membuktikannya selama dua minggu belakangan ini dan tidak ada jawaban, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo lelah sendiri, dan sosok itu juga tetap tak berucap sepatah kata bahkan sehuruf pun ia tidak pernah mengucapkannya hingga saat ini. Kyungsoo tentu saja membiarkannya toh sosok itu juga tak menyebabkan masalah padanya. Justru anehnya sosok itu membuat Kyungsoo tenang.

Senyum itu...

Senyuman terindah yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat selama ia hidup di dunia ini.

Tak pernah terlintas di pikiran Kyungsoo perihal apakah sosok yang dilihatnya setiap malam itu adalah manusia ataukah hantu ataukah alien ataukah jelmaan serigala seperti yang ada di film favorit teman sekampusnya −yang bernama Baekhyun− itu yang sangat menyukai hal yang berbau mistis.

Namun tidak berlaku pada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai hal seperti itu, cukup dengan logikanya ia pasti bisa tetap hidup. _Kyungsoo tipe pria yang sangat logis asal kalian tahu._

Sekali lagi pandangan mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan mata teduh milik sosok itu, sosok itu melihat Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, begitupula dengan Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka dan ternyata Bibi Ahn masuk sambil membawa segelas susu putih dan makan malam untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terpaku pada pemandangan dibawah kamarnya. Sosok itu masih tersenyum padanya.

"Tuan muda, makan malamnya sudah datang,"

Kyungsoo tersentak. ia segera menoleh ke arah wanita paruh baya itu

"Bibi Ahn?"

Namun saat itu juga Kyungsoo juga menoleh kearah jendela, tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah pohon cemara di halaman belakangnya.

Ya. Sosok itu telah menghilang. Selalu menghilang begitu Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyungsoo melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

Ia sedih sosok itu menghilang lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau masuk kekamarku, Bibi Ahn?"

"Maaf tuan jika saya lancang, tapi sudah berkali-kali saya mengetuk pintu kamar tuan muda tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban jadi saya berinisiatif untuk masuk, saya takut sesuatu terjadi pada tuan muda. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf tuan"

Sesuatu memang terjadi pada Kyungsoo bahkan hampir setiap malam.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada tuan mudanya ini.

"Tidak bibi Ahn, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak menyadari kehadiranmu, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf begitu, tidak ada yang salah bibi Ahn. Aku justru ingin berterima kasih padamu"

Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri Bibi Ahn dan mengambil alih nampan yang berisi makan malamnya itu.

Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa Kyungsoo menghabiskan makan malamnya sendirian didalam kamar, bahkan itu sudah terjadi selama tujuh tahun lamanya, sejak Kyungsoo berumur 15 tahun ia sudah menjalani kehidupan seperti ini.

Apa artinya kau tinggal dirumah yang super megah lengkap dengan segala fasilitas yang ada tapi kau hanya boleh berada dikamarmu.

Makan pagi dan makan malam bersama di meja makan keluarga, Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasakannya lagi sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, sejak kepergian ayahnya tujuh tahun yang lalu Kyungsoo sudah tidak pernah merasakan memiliki seorang saudara atau bahkan memanggil sebutan _Hyung, _atau _Noona, _ia tidak pernah.

Kyungsoo juga tidak melupakan bahwa ia masih mempunyai seorang ibu. Ibunya yang seorang kepala yayasan disebuah universitas ternama di Seoul, dimana universitas itu adalah tempat ia melanjutkan sekolah tingginya sekarang. Bertemu ibunya saja Kyungsoo sangat jarang bahkan bisa dihitung sejak kepergian ayahnya, mungkin hari pemakaman adalah hari terakhir ia melihat ibunya, apalagi bisa memanggil ibunya, sudah tidak pernah.

"Kehidupan yang kau lalui sangat berat, Kyungsoo-ya" Kyungsoo berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo masih merasa lapar. Tapi sekarang tidak memungkinkan Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya demi rasa laparnya yang tertahan dan menampakkan wajah yang dianggap pembawa sial bagi _hyung_dan _noona_ nya itu, ia tidak mau bertengkar lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Masa bodoh, aku lapar. aku ingin makan. Tapi jika hyung melihatku, aku pasti dapat pukulan darinya"

Kyungsoo berjalan kesana kemari di dalam kamarnya, memutuskan apakah ia harus turun dari kamarnya dan melenggang ke dapur atau menahan laparnya untuk malam ini.

Dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk turun dari kamarnya.

Suara derap langkah Kyungsoo terdengar menakutkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya namun bagi Kyungsoo suara derapnya itu paling menakutkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo takut bertemu hyungnya.

Tangga terakhir sudah sampai.

Ia bergegas ke dapur untuk memeriksa apakah ada sesuatu yang layak dimakan.

"KAU.."

suara berat itu, dan Kyungsoo mengenalnya, Oh sungguh kesialan bagi Kyungsoo bertemu hyungnya malam ini.

"Hyu.. ah maaf. Jaehyun-ssi"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar dari kamar"

"Makanan yang dibawakan bibi Ahn terlalu sedikit dan aku masih lapar, aku hanya mencari sedikit makanan"

"Kau bocah tak tahu diri, lebih baik kau mati kelaparan saja."

Sakit.

Kata-kata hyung nya terlalu menusuk tajam kedalam relung hati Kyungsoo yang paling dalam.

"Apa alasanmu membenciku?"

"Kau pura-pura bodoh? kau itu hanya anak pungut disini, seharusnya kau sudah pergi dari sini, dan kalau bukan karnamu ayahku tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kami"

"Aku mengerti, Hyung. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja, aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan permintaan ayah disaat terakhirnya ia meminta kepadaku."

Kyungsoo mempunyai seorang ayah yang begitu baik padanya tapi ia telah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk menemui Tuhan, tapi ayahnya tidak hanya pergi tanpa meninggalkan sesuatu untuknya. Ayah Kyungsoo meninggalkan sebuah fakta terselubung tentang dirinya yang begitu menyakitkan untuk anak berumur lima belas tahun yang tidak begitu mengerti tentang apa itu anak hasil hubungan gelap.

Kyungsoo juga masih mempunyai seorang ibu, walau Kyungsoo tahu bahwa wanita yang ia panggil ibu selama hampir lima belas tahun itu adalah bukan ibu kandungnya tapi Kyungsoo tetap menganggapnya seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri, Kyungsoo menyayanginya walau Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak akan pernah mau melihat wajah Kyungsoo lagi, sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu itu.

Dan ternyata Kyungsoo mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan dan kakak laki-laki yang begitu membencinya sejak kehadirannya dirumah ini, sampai detik ini pun Kyungsoo masih belum mendapat alasan yang jelas perihal apakah yang membuat kedua saudaranya ini sangat membencinya hingga ingin membunuhnya jika ada kesempatan dan kehilangan waras.

"Apa salahku sampai-sampai kalian membenciku?"

"Apa karna statusku sebagai anak hasil hubungan gelap ayah dan wanita jalang itu penyebab kalian membenciku?"

Kyungsoo ingin menangis.

Ia sudah tidak kuat.

Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo sudah lelah, sangat lelah hingga ia ingin pergi dari rumah ini namun ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa pergi jika suatu hari wanita itu datang menemuinya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan pergi, Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi sebelum bertemu dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini, ibu kandungnya.

"Asal kau tahu, Jaehyun-ssi. Ayah memintaku untuk mencari dan menemukan keberadaan ibuku, keberadaan wanita jalang simpanan ayah yang selama ini kau caci maki itu. Mungkin ayah sudah memberikan setengah warisannya pada ibuku."

Sebuah pukulan melayang tepat di wajah Kyungsoo. Sangat perih. Namun rasa perih ini lebih terasa di relung dadanya, Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya mengatakan seperti itu didepan Hyungnya. Dan masalah warisan itu, sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa-apa, ia hanya spontan mengatakannya. Ia hanya sudah muak, Kyungsoo benar-benar muak dan meluapkan segala emosinya pada malam itu yang puncaknya berakhir pada sebuah pukulan di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri demi menghindari pukulan kedua dari Hyungnya itu, namun sayang sebelum Hyungnya melayangkan pukulan keduanya, Kyungsoo sudah terjatuh lebih dulu. Dan kegelapan menguasai seluruh penglihatannya.

**.**

Tabir sang surya memaksa masuk kedalam kamar milik Kyungsoo, melalui celah jendela yang tertutupi sebagian tirai putih warna favorit Kyungsoo selain warna hitam, dari sebagian tirai yang terbuka itu pula seberkas cahaya putih terpatri jelas di sebuah iris berwarna coklat _hazel _milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, demi boneka kayu miliknya yang bernama Robert yang terpaku di dekat jendela kamar itu, Kyungsoo terlihat masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya satu persatu.

Pipinya membiru. Tepat disebelah kiri pipinya terdapat luka lebam yang cukup mengerikan, Kyungsoo meringis melihat pemandangan yang sekarang terpantul sangat jelas pada cermin besar dihadapannya kini.

Rambut lepek.

Kurus.

Pucat pasi.

Lebam di pipi.

Bagus...ia merasa lebih mirip mayat mati ketimbang dengan mayat hidup.

Namun tiba-tiba handphone nya berdering.

"Halo, dengan Kyungsoo disini. Ah ya Lee-songsaenim, aku memang sedang tidak baik saat ini. Iya, Oh baiklah terima kasih..._Saem_, maaf aku tidak bisa menghadiri seminar itu."

Kyungsoo baru saja menutup panggilan dari Lee-songsaenim sang dosen sastra korea itu, ia terheran bagaimana dosen itu tahu bahwa ia sedang tidak baik sekarang.

Oh ia lupa fakta bahwa ibunya seorang kepala yayasan.

Tunggu...

Itu berarti tadi malam, ibu Kyungsoo tahu pertengkaran hebat itu. Tapi mengapa Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya semalam,

Kyungsoo berpikir dalam keheningan yang melanda batin.

Saat ini pria bermata bulat itu sedang menelisik setiap sudut kamarnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan kamarnya, bukan, bukan itu tapi..mengapa bisa ia terbangun disini? Well Kyungsoo mengharapkan ia terbangun di sebuah ruangan serba putih bernama rumah sakit atau di sebuah padang rumput yang indah penuh dengan pepohonan yang menghasilkan buah-buah yang segar, sebut saja ia sudah berada di surga. Ya. Ia sedikit berharap pukulan Hyungnya tadi malam itu dapat mengirimnya langsung ke surga...

Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Tuan, tuan muda, apakah tuan muda sudah bangun?"

Suara Bibi Ahn tiba-tiba menyadarkan Kyungsoo pada lamunan di pagi harinya.

Kyungsoo mencoba berjalan dengan pelan menggapai gagang pintu yang terasa nyata seperti akan menggapai gerbang sekolah dasarnya dulu yang berjarak dua meter dari pintu utama masuk kedalam kawasan sekolah elit itu, yang jelas ia masih merasa pusing.

"Ada apa Bibi Ahn?" Suara Kyungsoo sedikit tertahan demi memendam rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Tuan muda, apa anda baik-baik saja? Begini tuan muda, anda memiliki tamu. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan tuan muda,"

Sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Bibi Ahn, Kyungsoo pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, sambil dibantu oleh Bibi Ahn, ia berjalan menuju tangga.

T B C

* * *

_**A/N:**_Hollaaaa~ saya kembali bersama Kaisoo kekekeke~ ini ff pertama kaisoo buatan saya mungkin akan jadi ff berchapter yang membosankan ._. Ini ff sebenernya sudah lama bangeeeet tertimbun(?) di dokumen hehe tapi baru sekarang sempet ngepost. Dan saya bukanlah author yang jago buat ff sampe puluhan chapter, karna saya lebih suka menulis oneshoot langsung the end, maafkan jika ff saya yang sebelum ini endingnya terkadang sulit di terima dan di mengerti readers huhuhu T_T tapi saya akan terus berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi dalam menulis dan belajar lagi untuk menulis ff chapter yang terkadang sangat menyulitkan bagi saya.

Hayooo ada yang penasaran nggak siapa yang nemuin Kyungsoo...? Hihihiyyy ceritanya disini Kyungsoo anak mahasiswa semester enam yang cerdas ya, jadi dia bisa nyelesein kuliahnya kurun waktu tiga tahun aja (wihh kak kyungsoo hebat kayak cinta laura /?) dia anak sastra korea gitu ya kalo disini sejenis sastra bahasa indonesia lah._.(ya iyalah)

Dan dimana Kai? Dimana Kim Jongin? Hehehe readers ada yang tau?

Terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah membaca dan memberi review, maaf jika saya tidak pernah membalas review kalian :"( tapi nanti saya pasti akan membalas review kalian jika keadaan memungkinkan *?* hehehehe

See u next time reader

XOXO


	2. Name

"Namamu Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah Kim Jongin yang telah berani mengambilmu dari keluargamu, karna aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Namamu Kim Jongin. Aku adalah Do Kyungsoo yang telah kau ambil jiwaku bersamamu, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu."

* * *

**SIDERS GO AWAY FROM MY OWN FICTION**

**DON'T COPAS**

**RnR Please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for TYPO**

**and**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_9493 STORY_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby gie Present**

**.**

**.**

**SAVE ME, PLEASE**

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenali pemiliknya adalah wanita bersurai hitam, noonanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini adalah suatu perbuatan yang salah, Sehun. Lebih baik kau pulang "

"Apa salahnya jika aku ingin bertemu Kyungsoo, dia adikmu kan, apa salah jika aku berkunjung kesini menemui calon adik iparku."

"Dengar Oh Sehun, kita hanya dijodohkan. Kita hanya korban bisnis antara kedua perusahaan kita demi terciptanya relasi yang lebih kuat,, oleh karena itu kita dijodohkan. Dan ingat, aku adalah adik di rumah ini, tidak ada yang lain, kau salah. Lebih baik kau pulang."

Kyungsoo meraba dinding tepat sebelum ia akan terjatuh, Bibi Ahn telah lebih dulu memegang tubuhnya yang rapuh itu.

Kenapa harus sekali lagi ia mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan dari mulut saudaranya.

Bahkan Kyungsoo masih menganggap wanita yang sedang berteriak di lantai bawah itu adalah saudaranya. Sungguh kejam dunia Kyungsoo.

"Bibi, tolong antar aku ke kamar saja, aku tiba-tiba pusing melihat anak tangga, bilang saja pada Sehun untuk menemuiku lain kali."

Tanpa bertanya Bibi Ahn langsung memapah Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Sesampai dikamarnya, Kyungsoo terduduk lemas, sebagian kinerja otaknya melemah dan ia pikir saat ini sebuah stagnasi sedang menghampirinya. Kata-kata Noona-nya yang tajam dan terkesan dingin ternyata masih lebih parah dari sebuah pisau buah yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak berpikir untuk menghabisi hidupnya sekarang. Belum saatnya ia pergi, sebelum menemui wanita itu ia tidak berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Namun tanpa sadar ia mendekati pisau itu dan bermain-main dengan pisau buah yang cukup tajam itu hingga sebuah suara mengusik kegiatannya.

Sesosok makhluk bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya sedang tersenyum kearahnya, Kyungsoo mematung.

Bagaimana bisa sosok ini muncul dihadapan Kyungsoo yang sedang kacau secara tiba-tiba?

Bagaimana bisa sosok ini tersenyum padanya?

Bagaimana bisa jantung Kyungsoo berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya hingga persendiannya juga kaku untuk digerakkan?

Dan bagaimana bisa sosok ini membuat Kyungsoo mengabaikan ketukan keras pada pintu kamarnya?

"Do Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo Hyung! Hei, Hyung buka pintunya, Hyung. Kumohon jangan bertindak bodoh! Hei"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamarnya yang telah terbuka kasar, menampilkan sosok pria yang bertubuh jangkung dan berkulit putih pucat.

Oh Sehun membelalakkan matanya melihat kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo masih belum memberi respon atas kehadiran pria itu di kamarnya dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu, tapi ia hanya mengalihkan lagi pada sudut kamar yang sebelumnya berdiri sesosok makhluk pemilik "senyum indah" itu. Namun yang di dapat hanyalah pemandangan ruang hampa, tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas mencoba menggapai udara kosong itu, tapi Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menepis kasar pisau yang ternyata masih berada ditangan Kyungsoo.

Tuhan, Kyungsoo baru meyadari ternyata ia belum melepas pisau itu karna terpaku pada sosok yang tidak jelas keberadaannya.

Kyungsoo mengira disini ada sedikit salah paham, Kyungsoo berpikir Sehun pasti mengira bahwa ia akan bunuh diri, tidak Sehun kau salah paham. Tapi Kyungsoo mengerti, salahnya ia masih memegang sebilah pisau berukuran sedang itu.

Lihat betapa bodohnya Kyungsoo sekarang.

Mengalami stagnasi, kemudian lupa yang berkepanjangan, dan setelah ini apalagi? Mengalami penghentian waktu mungkin?

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kau sudah gila mengakhiri hidupmu disini tanpa melakukan apapun demi bertemu ibumu?"

Lucu- Pikir Kyungsoo melihat calon kakak iparnya yang lebih muda setahun darinya ini.

Sehun memang mengetahui hal yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memang banyak bercerita pada Sehun mengenai alasannya untuk bertahan dirumah ini, selagi Sehun berkunjung kemari dengan alasan ingin bertemu Hyerim kemudian beralih menjadi berbincang asyik bersama Kyungsoo.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa Kyungsoo berteman akrab dengan Sehun, termasuk Hyerim, dan walaupun Hyerim tahu wanita itu tak akan ambil pusing, karna ia malas berurusan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tak pernah menganggap Kyungsoo ada, sejak kematian ayahnya tujuh tahun lalu.

"Oh Sehun dengarkan aku dulu..."

"...aku tidak mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Walau itu adalah pilihan terakhirku jika aku tidak ada harapan bertemu ibu lagi, tapi kau harus tau bahwa sekarang aku tidak sedang mencoba bunuh diri dan belum..."

"Hyung, kau bicara apa! Kau tidak akan... dan tidak boleh bunuh diri, apapun kondisimu terburuk sekalipun. Oh itu adalah dua kata terbodoh yang pernah kudengar sepanjang hidupku."

Sehun meletakan pisau itu ketempatnya semula, tepat di sebelah keranjang buah-buahan itu terdapat secarik kertas.

Kertas apa itu?

Sebelum sosok misterius pemilik 'senyum indah' itu datang, Kyungsoo yakin bahwa tidak ada kertas disana.

Apa itu memang benar dari sosok misterius itu?

Tapi rasa penasaran Kyungsoo harus tertahan untuk beberapa jam kedepan, karna disini masih ada Sehun. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo mengungkit sosok misterius yang selalu muncul dihadapannya.

Hampir semua hal pernah Kyungsoo ceritakan pada Sehun kecuali tentang sosok misterius itu. Ya, Kyungsoo merasa itu adalah sebagian kecil rahasianya diantara Sehun. Bukankah setiap individu berhak memiliki privasi?

Sosok misterius itu kini telah menjadi privasi bagi Kyungsoo tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa yang memenuhi pikiranmu sekarang, hyung?" Sehum bertanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map,

"Apa ini?"

"Ini kumpulan berkas mengenai informasi yang kudapat dari para suruhanku, tentang ibumu, keberadaannya yang semakin lama semakin jelas, namun aku belum bisa menemukan tepat dimana ibumu berada Hyung...maaf."

Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa hukum, baru setengah tahun ini ia menjadi mahasiswa hukum, entah apa alasannya karna yang Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Sehun lebih menyukai dunia musik dan tari, menjadi seorang artis atau aktor merupakan impian Sehun. Namun Sehun menepis semuanya di hari pertama ia berkuliah di universitas hukum saat Kyungsoo bertanya bahwa tidak seharusnya dia memaksakan kehendak keluarganya, karna yang bersekolah bukan keluarganya tapi Sehun. Sementara Kyungsoo mengomel, Sehun mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa menjadi seorang pengacara bahkan lebih terkenal dari seorang artis, sebuah jawaban yang cukup tidak logis bagi Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah, terimakasih atas bantuanmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah Sehun, membuat pria berkulit seputih susu itu memegang dada sebelah kirinya, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya menjadi berdetak sangat kencang.

"Kyungsoo hyung, aku tidak tahu...

...bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan seorang pria asing di kamarmu?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, sementara mata sipit Sehun terpaksa melebar demi melihat pemandangan di belakang Kyungsoo tepat di samping jendela kamar milik Kyungsoo itu berdiri sesosok makhluk misterius berkulit gelap sangat berbeda dari Sehun. Sosok misterius itu menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya dengan santai.

"Hei, sejak berapa lama kau disini? Kau melihat ia memegang pisau dan kau tidak bergeming sedikitpun untuk mencegahnya? Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" Sehun bertanya antusias, ada nada amarah terselip di setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, seketika lututnya melemas, ia lupa bagaimana caranya menggerakan anggota tubuhnya, persendiannya telah kaku lebih dulu.

Sosok misterius ini telah muncul dihadapannya, dan...Sehun.

Itu yang menjadi pertanyaan Kyungsoo, mengapa sosok ini muncul disaat ada Sehun, sementara biasanya sosok ini selalu menghilang sebelum kehadiran orang lain kecuali hanya Kyungsoo sendiri.

Apa sosok ini mengenal Sehun?

Waktu berhenti.

Tidak ada Sehun.

Tidak ada...Robert yang biasa duduk didekat jendela kamarnya? hei kemana perginya boneka kayu kesayangannya sejak kecil itu?

Yang ada sekarang hanyalah sosok misterius ini.

Manik matanya yang tajam membuat Kyungsoo beberapa kali menelan saliva dengan susah payah.

Sunyi.

Hampir tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar.

Hei. Apa yang terjadi?

Apa ini?

Siapapun tolong jawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Tidak mungkin ini adalah penghentian waktu.

Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar memikirkan akan mengalami penghentian waktu, tapi yang terjadi saat ini adalah semua hal kecuali ia dan sosok misterius itu, berhenti.

Kyungsoo tak percaya tapi melihat jam dinding dikamarnya, ia percaya...

waktu berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti.

"Hai. Namaku Kai."

Kyungsoo berani bersumpah bahwa ia masih sadar seratus persen, ia sangat yakin bahwa yang sedang berbicara barusan adalah sosok misterius yang ternyata memiliki nama.

Betapa senang Kyungsoo mendengar alunan suara yang memabukan baginya.

Kyungsoo bisa gila, ia ingin mendengar suara itu lebih banyak, namun si pemilik suara menghilang selanjutnya tergantikan oleh suara angin yang berhembus cukup kencang, terbukti dengan bergeraknya tirai putih dikamar Kyungsoo, dan jam dinding yang memutar pada porosnya kembali.

"Kai..."

"Makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?"

T B C

* * *

**A/N:** Hollaaaa saya update lagi chapter 2 nyaaa saya juga ga begitu paham makhluk apa sebenarnya Kai itu /plak/ tapi melihat review readers sebelumnya ada yang pikir Kai hantu, ya bisa dibilang iya, tapi bisa dibilang juga tidak. Hehehe silahkan readers berpikir sendiri ya, selain baca juga kita bisa main tebak-tebakan (hayoooo)

YEHEEET welcome Oh Sehun hahaha saya akhir-akhir ini melihat betapa manja sang maknae ini sama Kyungsoo entah kenapa jadi pengen munculin tokoh Sehun di ff ini, bagaimana pun tetep Kaisoo yang punya ini cerita tapi sedikit bumbu SeSoo tak apalah ya readers wakakaka (walau sebenernya saya lebih suka SeKai/KaiHun daripada SeSoo *lol)

Dan terimakasih buat readers yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya, maaf saya belum bisa menyebutkan nama kalian dan membalasnya, bukan tidak mau membalas tapi saya tidak bisa membalasnya karna ffn sulit untuk dibuka melalui pc (curhat dikit boleh dong) tapi saya janji suatu hari akan membalas review kalian, saat di END cerita maybe :)))

Mohon sabar menunggu kelanjutan ff ini...

XOXO


	3. Message

"Namamu Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah Kim Jongin yang telah berani mengambilmu dari keluargamu, karna aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Namamu Kim Jongin. Aku adalah Do Kyungsoo yang telah kau ambil jiwaku bersamamu, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu."

* * *

**SIDERS GO AWAY FROM MY OWN FICTION**

**DON'T COPAS**

**RnR Please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for TYPO**

**and**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_9493 STORY_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby gie Present**

**.**

**.**

**SAVE ME, PLEASE**

Menyusuri jalan sempit nan basah demi menemui seseorang yang sangat ditunggu kehadirannya, namun kehadirannya tak kunjung tiba hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menemuinya sendiri.

Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan pasokan oksigen Kyungsoo telah meningkat, keringat dingin turun membasahi pelipis dan telapak tangannya.

Seperti perasaannya ketika melihat daftar nama-nama yang masuk ke dalam universitas milik keluarganya itu.

Sungguh mendebarkan,

Kyungsoo membayangkan, mencoba menerka wajah dari sang ibu.

Pasti ibunya sangatlah cantik.

Percikan-percikan kebahagiaan tengah menyerang hati Kyungsoo, sampai-sampai ia hampir tergelincir pada jalan yang basah itu.

"Permisi, apakah ada orang disini?"

Mencoba mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan, yang didapat Kyungsoo hanyalah suara desisan jangkrik.

Sekali lagi. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu, ia sangat mengharapkan sebuah jawaban dari dalam rumah kecil itu.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin menyerah, ia lalu berjongkok di dekat pintu itu, berharap si pemilik rumah menyadari kedatangannya.

"Apa benar ini alamat yang diberikan oleh Sehun?"

Berbicara pada dirinya sendiri untuk meyakinkan bahwa alamat yang diberikan Sehun padanya tidak salah.

Ia pun mengambil handphone disakunya dan melihat kembali isi pesan Sehun yang berisi alamat rumah ibu kandungnya itu. Benar, alamat yang Sehun berikan tidak salah.

**.**

Dinginnya udara malam telah menyerang tubuh kecil Kyungsoo namun tak membuatnya bergeming dari tempat itu, ia masih belum menyerah, mungkin si pemilik rumah sedang pergi kerja dan baru akan pulang pada malam hari, begitulah asumsi Kyungsoo yang meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak pulang sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo lapar, ia juga haus dan ia sudah lelah, tapi demi bertemu ibu kandungnya ia rela menahan semua itu.

Handphone pria itu berdering, namun Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya karna rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Bibir Kyungsoo telah memucat.

Tidak. ia tidak akan mati disini, Kyungsoo pikir, belum saatnya dia mati sekarang. Ia terlalu percaya diri bahwa Tuhan tidak akan mengambilnya sekarang. Kyungsoo mencoba bertahan tapi apa daya rasa pusing yang kian menjadi membuat Kyungsoo limbung.

Hingga akhirnya tubuh mungil tersebut ambruk ke tanah sementara benda sarat fungsi miliknya itu terus saja berdering,

.

.

.

**_Sehunie calling_**

.

.

Pandangan mata milik Kyungsoo kian mengabur, Kyungsoo yakin setelah ini kegelapan akan menguasai semuanya. Namun perkiraan Kyungsoo salah, bukan kegelapan yang memenuhi pandangannya sebelum ia pingsan melainkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang bermakna dalam. Senyuman yang Kyungsoo kenal sebagai senyuman milik sosok misterius bernama Kai.

* * *

Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri, sudah berapa kali Sehun memeriksa suhu tubuh pria yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo gusar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi sendiri, tapi dasar kau keras kepala, kalau ajal menemuimu saat itu bagaimana?"

Tidak ada gunanya Sehun berbicara pada Kyungsoo dikala pria itu masih belum tersadar.

"Sebegitu pentingnya wanita itu dihidupmu? Aku tidak tahu jika kau mengetahui kebenarannya, apa kau akan menganggap ia masih menjadi hal terpentingmu."

Sehun menggepalkan tangannya di udara,

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka lebih lama lagi, lebih baik kau menemukan wanita itu dengan sendirinya, atau tidak sama sekali, ya memang itu harapanku."

Sehun mengambil kain kompresan yang terletak di dahi Kyungsoo dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, setelah merapikan selimut Kyungsoo, pria itu mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di nakas tak jauh dari tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, aku pulang, jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku sayang padamu hyung"

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo pelan.

Detik selanjutnya mata bulat milik seorang pria yang tengah berbaring itu terbuka perlahan,

Kyungsoo sadar.

Kyungsoo telah sadar dari awal, namun ia tidak ingin Sehun lebih mengkhawatirkannya saat ia bangun, jadilah ia hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dan sebuah pertanyaanpun muncul, apakah ia mendengarkan ? Tentu saja. Walaupun tingkat kesadaran Kyungsoo belum pulih seratus persen akan tetapi dia masih bisa menangkap dengan jelas serentetan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun. Perasaan kecewan tengah melingkupi seluruh ruang hatinya.

Kyungsoo kecewa pada Sehun.

"Mengapa kau harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Sehun?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BRUK**_

Suara jatuh dari sudut kamar Kyungsoo yang gelap cukup membuatnya menoleh,

"Robert kau terjatuh?"

Kyungsoo heran boneka kayu itu terjatuh ke lantai tiba-tiba.

Saat ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil Robert yang terjatuh malang itu, Kyungsoo terpaku pada pemandangan sepasang kaki dihadapannya ini.

Kyungsoo pun berdiri dan bertemu tatapan dengan sosok misterius yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kai."

Robert kembali terjatuh dari dekapan Kyungsoo karna pria mungil tersebut menjadi lemas seketika.

Kasihan boneka kayu malang itu.

"Kai."

Kyungsoo memanggil nama sosok misterius itu lagi.

"Kai. Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Sosok itu tidak memberikan respon yang cukup baik, namun bagi Kyungsoo senyuman dan sebuah anggukan itu adalah respon terbaik yang ia dapatkan daripada sebuah pukulan dan caci maki kedua saudaranya.

Kyungsoo mendekat, sosok misterius itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dati tempatnya.

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur ringan menyentuh pinggang sosok misterius ini, rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhmya.

Selanjutnya dekapan hangat yang sudah lama tak Kyungsoo rasakan, akhirnya ia dapatkan malam ini, berkat sosok misterius bernama Kai itu.

Waktu kembali terhenti.

Kyungsoo terkesiap, tangan sosok misterius itu melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"Terima kasih. Kai"

* * *

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo terbuka, pria itu terduduk di tepi kasurnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Masih teringat bagaimana senyum itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo bahagia semalaman.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana tangan sosok misterius itu memeluk pinggangnya dan berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan mereka.

Tapi ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa tertidur dan terbangun di pagi hari, kemudian ia melihat tanggal di lockscreen handphonenya,

_January 12th, 2012_

Mengapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat?

Baru saja kemarin pagi ia berkunjung ke rumah ibu kandungny−menurut informasi yang Sehun berikan padanya− namun pada akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan, kemudian terbangun pada malam hari disebuah kamar, yang ternyata itu adalah kamarnya dan ia harus berpura-pura tidur karna Sehun terus saja berbicara hingga akhirnya Sehun pulang, kemudian Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya karna Robert yang terjatuh tetapi ketika hendak mengambil boneka kayu itu, ia dikagetkan oleh sosok misterius bernama Kai dan Kyungsoo memeluk sosok misterius itu...

_blush_

Oh pipi Kyungsoo merona jika mengingat kejadian itu, salahkan Kai yang muncul tiba-tiba disaat Kyungsoo membutuhkan seseorang.

Tunggu... sebelumnya Sehun telah lebih dulu mengunjungi Kyungsoo tapi kenapa harus Kai yang dipeluk oleh Kyungsoo, bisa saja Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dan memeluk Sehun saat itu, bahkan lebih masuk akal karna Kyungsoo kenal dekat dengan Sehun. Sedangkan Kai? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu makhluk jenis apa Kai itu.

Atau sebenarnya maksud dari Kyungsoo adalah _salahkan Kai yang muncul tiba-tiba disaat ia membutuhkan Kai_.

Oh ini kedengarannya lebih menarik.

Kyungsoo membutuhkan Kai.

Apakah ia mulai menyukai sosok misterius yang selalu tersenyum padanya itu?

Masih terpaku di tempat tidurnya, Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan serangkaian kejadian yang sudah terjadi tiga hari ini didalam benaknya. apa yang sudah di lewatkannya?

Sebuah pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya, mengapa disaat ia bertemu dengan Kai, waktu menjadi berhenti seketika-Kyungsoo yakin jam dindingnya tidak rusak- dan pada akhirnya ia akan terbangun di pagi hari. Selalu begitu.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu,

Ya

Dia mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting,

Tugas literatur sastra yang ia janjikan pada dosen cerewet itu. Astaga...Kyungsoo harus cepat menyerahkan tugasnya sebelum mendapat kuliah tambahan dari dosen cerewet berbadan tambun itu.

Kyungsoo membutuhkan Kai saat ini, demi menghentikan waktu, oh tidak! sekarang pikiran Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh sosok misterius bernama Kai. Kyungsoo harus bagaimana? Ia sepertinya mulai tergantung pada sosok misterius itu.

Sambil menyisir rambutnya yang mulai memanjang hingga hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan dahinya, mata bulat Kyungsoo terpaku pada kertas diatas meja belajarnya.

Ia teringat insiden itu, insiden dimana Sehun salah paham bahwa ia akan bunuh diri, dan kemudian sosok pria misterius bernama Kai tiba-tiba berada dikamarnya, waktu itu adalah pengenalan pertamanya dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo membuka lipatan kertas itu,

**_Pria bertongkat hitam. Hindari. _**

**_Jangan sampai dia menemukanmu. _**

**_Hindari dia._**

**_ Omong kosong sebuah ramalan hanya omong kosong._**

"Orang _sinting_ mana yang berani mengajakku bermain surat konyol ini?"

Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi. Kertas itu ia buang begitu saja di dalam tempat sampah yang ada dikamarnya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing soal surat konyol itu, pria logis seperti Kyungsoo tidak akan percaya pada hal yang berbau mistis dan tidak masuk akal.

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga secara terburu-buru, sampai ia tidak melihat ibunya beserta kedua saudaranya sedang berkumpul di ruang santai. Kyungsoo lebih mementingkan tugasnya daripada mereka, _toh_ mereka tidak menganggap Kyungsoo bagian terpenting dihidup mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dosen Kim...maaf aku terlambat."

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat, ia butuh oksigen yang banyak saat ini juga, siapapun tolong beri Kyungsoo sebuah tabung oksigen.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku paling tidak suka..."

"Aku tahu Dosen Kim, aku tahu, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Bagus kalau kau tahu, sekarang pikirkan nasib tugas akhir kuliahmu ini, skripsi...tentu kau sudah mempersiapkan judul bukan, tuan Do?

Kyungsoo merasa ingin mati saja.

Ia lupa.

Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menghabiskan masa-masa kuliahnya selama tiga tahun. Dan sekarang dosen berbadan tambun itu menanyakan tentang skripsinya. Jujur ia tidak tahu menahu tentang skripsi, belum lebih tepatnya ia belum memikirkan tentang skripsi itu.

Jawaban apa yang harus diberikan Kyungsoo pada dosen berbadan tambun ini?

Ayolah gunakan otak cerdasmu, Kyungsoo.

"Tema...aku belum yakin soal judul tapi aku memilik satu tema yang bisa aku bahas didalam tugas akhirku, Dosen Kim."

**"Dari satu kata dapat menghidupkan satu nyawa tapi melalui sebuah senyuman dapat menghentikan waktu."**

**"Satu kata itu adalah Cinta"**

**"Dan sebuah filosofi tentang Senyuman"**

"_Well, _Kyungsoo kau cukup cerdas. Aku yakin kau akan memberikan hasil yang terbaik dan bisa membuatku bangga sebagai dosenmu."

"Pujian yang bagus untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengarkan itu didalam hidupku, Dosen Kim. Terima kasih."

Dosen tambun itu mengerutkan dahinya, kebingungan akan kata-kata Kyungsoo yang baru saja di ucapkan. Sang dosen ingin bertanya lebih lanjut namun gesture yang ditujukan Kyungsoo pada dosennya itu seperti meminta waktu sebentar untuk mengecek handphonenya, dosen tambun itu mengijinkan.

"Halo, Ya, benar aku Do Kyungsoo. Ingin bertemu denganku?"

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang dari obrolan Kyungsoo dengan seseorang disebrang telepon. Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Ok baiklah, sampai bertemu satu jam lagi karna sekarang masih ada yang sedang ku urusi. Kirimkan saja alamatnya ya,"

**_1 message received_**

**_Unknown numberxxx:_**

**Sotdae Saju Café**, 2/F Hanyang Sangga, 660-8, Sinsa-dong, Gangnam-gu

"Dosen Kim, apa masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Karna aku harus bertemu janji dengan seseorang."

"Ah tidak, tidak ada Kyungsoo, baiklah silahkan..jangan lupa kerjakan tugas akhirmu itu ya. Aku hanya mengingatkan."

"Siap, dosen Kim! Terima kasih atas perhatianmu padaku."

Kyungsoo menarik resleting tas ransel hitam miliknya dan segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan Dosen Kim tersebut, tetapi ucapan Dosen Kim menghentikan langkah kaki Kyungsoo.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Kyungsoo"

T B C

* * *

**A/N: [/Call me; gie] **Hello readers maafkan atas keterlambatan gie dalam mengupdate chapter ini yaaaa karna banyak banget yang harus di revisi ulang dan juga karna review readers yang jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak (bingung banget viewnya nyampe tiga digit tapi yang review cuma dua digit-_-) bukan gie maniak/? review tapi gie bener-bener suka menghargai pendapat readers dan biasanya itu cukup membantu gie buat bikin cerita selanjutnya gimana biar readers bisa ngerti juga sama jalan cerita yang gie buat, sekaligus penyemangat gie buat nerusin ff juga. Tenang aja ff ini ga bakal putus tengah jalan kok :) Mungkin gie agak lama update minggu depan karna mengingat tes masuk universitas yang sebentar lagi bakalan diadakan (orang pada belajar gie malah update ff T_T) GIE MOHON DOANYA READERS BIAR GIE BISA LOLOS UJIAN MASUK BERSAMA DI UNIVERSITAS TUJUAN YAAA AMIN (wah maap capslock-")

Oh iya readers masih banyak yang bingung siapa dan apa/? Kai itu ya huehehe bakal dikasi tahu seiring berjalannya chapter ya, dan juga ada yang bilang Sehun tunangan sama Kyungsoo aja, doh=_=maap gie kurang rela kalo Kyungsoo tunangan sama Sehun, mending Sehun tunangan sama gie aja ya/plak/ gie cuma becandaaa lagian ini kan kaisoo story jadi Kyungsoo tetap bakalan sama Kai lah (yang kaisoo shipper boleh berjingkrak-ria hahaha)

Dan di chapter ini juga gie uda kasi tau kan apa isi kertas yang muncul di chapter dua. itu semacem peringatan dari _someone_ yang dirahasiakan (tebak2an lagi hihi)

Sebenernya gie kurang pandai dalam menentukan genre, menurut readers ini mystery? tapi gie malah pake supernatural, soalnya Kai suka muncul tiba-tiba gitu kaya jurig *eh

Hehehe

See u next time readers

**.**

XOXO


	4. Choice

"Namamu Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah Kim Jongin yang telah berani mengambilmu dari keluargamu, karna aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Namamu Kim Jongin. Aku adalah Do Kyungsoo yang telah kau ambil jiwaku bersamamu, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu."

* * *

**SIDERS GO AWAY FROM MY OWN FICTION**

**DON'T COPAS**

**RnR Please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for TYPO**

**and**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_9493 STORY_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby gie Present**

**.**

**.**

**SAVE ME, PLEASE**

"Halo, selamat siang, tuan Do Kyungsoo."

Seorang pria sudah hampir berumur seabad menyapa Kyungsoo duluan ketika baru saja laki-laki itu menjejakan kakinya di koridor depan cafe tersebut.

"Mari silahkan masuk duluan,"

.

.

...Tok

.

...Tok.

Tatapan datar Kyungsoo mengarah pada payung hitam yang diketukan ke lantai oleh pria tua yang sedang menemuinya saat ini. Kyungsoo berpikir pria ini mungkin seorang penari musikal seperti musikal pada tahun 90-an berjudul 'singing in the rain' dimana si tokoh pria membawa payung sambil mengetukan ujung payung tersebut hingga mengeluarkan melodi ketukan yang sangat indah, tapi ternyata Kyungsoo salah.

"Kau pemilik cafe ini?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau percaya atau tidak padaku tapi aku adalah salah satu peramal di cafe ini."

Bahkan ini lebih buruk, pikir Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa di dalam cafe ini ternyata banyak sekali orang-orang minta dilihat nasib mereka, hanya dengan membola-balik tumpukan kartu yang Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah sejenis kartu tarot, orang-orang tersebut rela mengeluarkan uang dari kantong mereka.

Yang jelas Kungsoo tidak menyukai tempat ini.

"Lalu apa kau mau meramalku? Silahkan saja, yang pasti aku tidak akan bayar."

Pria dihadapannya tertawa ringan menyikapi perkataan Kyungsoo yang terkesan sarkastik.

"Kau ingin diramal olehku? Memangnya kau percaya pada ramalan?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Aku memang tidak percaya ramalan."

Seorang pelayan wanita tersenyum manis ketika menghampiri Kyungsoo dan si peramal dengan membawa daftar menu.

"Aku tahu itu, baiklah kau ingin memesan minuman apa?"

"Ice mocha latte."

"Kau dengar itu, segera antarkan pesanan pria ini."

Seorang pelayan wanita memberi anggukan dan tak lupa senyuman manisnya masih saja mengembang ketika melihat wajah _cute _seorang Do Kyungsoo bahkan ketika sambil berjalan menuju dapur cafe.

"Kau bertingkah seolah kau pemilik cafe ini, tapi sudahlah aku tidak peduli, yang jelas aku peduli pada apa yang kau bicarakan tadi di telepon."

To the point. Kyungsoo memang sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mendengar penjelasan pria tua dihadapannya ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan namaku? Ck..anak muda jaman sekarang.."

"Terlalu banyak basa-basi, jelas bukan gayaku."

Pria tua dihadapan Kyungsoo tertawa lebar, kedua garis sudut matanya tertarik karena menertawai Kyungsoo.

"Maaf tuan, disini tidak ada hal yang lucu."

"Kyungsoo, kau lucu. Bagiku kau itu sangat lucu. Sangat."

Kyungsoo mendengus.

Pria tua itu menghentikan tawanya seketika dengan raut wajah yang serius,

"Aku hanya memberi peringatan padamu,"

Kyungsoo menampilkan wajah bingungnya, ya dia memang sedang bingung sekarang. Memang apa yang dilakukannya sampai harus mendapat peringatan dari pria tua yang tidak ia kenal ini.

"Aku seorang peramal, aku mendapatkan sebuah mimpi yang sangat menyeramkan, itu tentang dirimu, Kyungsoo."

"Kau memimpikanku? Memangnya kau kenal aku? _Ahjussi_ kau senang sekali bercanda."

"Tidak. Kyungsoo, aku memang tidak mengenalmu, untuk di dunia nyata memang aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi ketika mimpi itu datang saat aku memejamkan mataku, gambaran tentang dirimu hadir didalam mimpiku, Kyungsoo, begitupula dengan identitas dirimu, dimana kau tinggal, sampai nomor teleponmu, semua mimpi itu yang memberitahukanku. Kau begitu rapuh, dan bingung untuk memilih kenyataan mana yang ingin kau percaya, hingga akhirnya kau memilih dia."

"Dan 'dia' yang kau maksud itu siapa?"

"Seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu dengan tulus, tetapi ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kalian tidak bisa bersatu...'dia' akan melakukan segala cara untuk bisa bersamamu termasuk membawamu bersamanya."

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu ahjussi. Kau menelponku tiba-tiba dan memintaku untuk bertemu disini ketika aku sedang sibuk mengurus tugasku, dan akhirnya aku rela meninggalkan tugas itu demi bertemu denganmu disini. Sampai disini kau berbicara sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk aku artikan, kau bicara seolah kau sangat mengenalku, kau mengaku bahwa kau seorang peramal, dan kau melihat masa depanku dengan sembarang kau mengatakannya padaku tanpa seijinku, maaf saja aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk hal yang tidak aku percayai dan berhenti bermain-main denganku. Permisi..."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya dengan emosi yang sudah tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Namun sebelum Kyungsoo meninggalkan cafe tersebut, ia kembali berbicara pada pria tua itu,

"Dan sepertinya aku menemukan alasan yang lain untuk memperkuat bahwa aku tidak seharusnya mempercayaimu, kau sudah tidak waras, musim hujan telah berakhir dan ini sudah pertengahan musim panas sementara kau masih saja membawa payung hitam itu, kulitmu bisa gosong dibawah payung hitammu itu tuan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan bergegas keluar dari cafe aneh itu, sementara pria lain hanya takjub menatap kearahnya. Pria itu adalah pria tua yang bertemu Kyungsoo barusan, sambil memegang payung hitam seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo sebelumnya, Pria itu menyeringai kemudian,

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kyungsoo. Hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi."

Pria tua menyeringai kembali.

"Kim Jongin, mau berapa lama kau menyembunyikan dirimu."

Tatapan pria tua itu menuju kearah sudut ruangan disebelah tempat duduk Kyungsoo tadi, ia seperti sedang berbicara pada seseorang namun yang ada disitu hanya ada dia sendiri.

.

Detik selanjutnya, pemandangan didalam cafe tersebut menjadi gelap hanya ada beberapa lampu minyak klasik yang menerangi ruangan cafe tersebut. Orang-orang tadi juga sudah tidak ada, yang ada hanyalah pria tua berjas hitam sambil memegang sebuah payung hitam yang sudah dikuncupkan sejak awal kemudian bentuknya menyerupai sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam. Pria tua itu bernama...

"Umbrella man"

Benar.

Yang baru saja mengatakan nama pria tua itu ternyata seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian seragam putih dan celana panjang cokelat pastel miliknya, tengah berdiri disamping pria tua itu.

"Jangan sakiti dia"

"Jangan sentuh dia"

"Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Dia milikku."

Anak laki-laki itu terus saja berbicara pada pria tua disampingnya, si umbrella man, sedang meracik minuman dengan cekatan bak bartender kelas atas, dan menuangkan sedikit cairan pekat berwarna cokelat di gelas berukuran kecil, vodka.

"Kim Jongin"

"Mungkin kau butuh minum sebelum bicara lagi."

"Aku tidak minum! Aku masih dibawah umur, kau tidak lihat seragam ini."

"Tapi itu tiga tahun yang lalu, sekarang kau sudah dua puluh dua tahun, Jongin, bukan delapan belas tahun lagi."

Jongin hanya mendengus.

"Aku membencimu."

"Kau tidak punya pilihan.

"Umbrella man, kau menyebalkan!"

"Kim Jongin, kau tidak pandai berterimakasih"

"Terima kasih"

"Simpan terima kasihmu nanti, Jongin. Katakan padaku bila kau mencapai tujuanmu."

Jongin sedikit memalingkan wajahnya kearah umbrella man, sedikit rasa tidak percaya atas ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar. Benarkah yang dikatakan pria tua penggila tongkat payung ini?

"Kau tidak sopan mengatakan aku penggila tongkat dihadapanku."

"Kau membaca pikiranku, sial."

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, bodoh."

Mereka tidak pernah terdengar menyenangkan, tapi disini Jongin masih menghormati pria tua ini, demi Kyungsoo mau tidak mau dia harus menghormatinya, tidak ada pilihan lain. Atas jasa pria tua ini dia bisa menemukan Kyungsoo kembali, atas pria tua itu juga Kyungsoo bisa bertemu dengannya. Well, sejauh ini Jongin cukup berterimakasih pada pria tua tersebut.

"Kurasa kau harus berhenti, Jongin."

"Apa katamu? Tidak."

"Tapi kau sudah menggunakan seluruh kesempatanmu, Jongin. Perlukah kusebutkan satu persatu kesepakatan kita yang sudah kau langgar begitu saja?"

"Pertama, Ketika kau akan mati kau meminta dikehidupan selanjutnya kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya, hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan itu sudah cukup katamu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau malah memasuki daerah privasinya, bahkan kau memanfaatkan wujud tak kasat mata demi melihatnya setiap pria mungil itu tertidur..."

"...Kedua, setelah itu kau bernegoisasi lagi padaku bahwa kau ingin menampakkan wujud di hadapannya, dengan janji yang kau ucapkan sendiri bahwa kau tidak akan berbicara padanya mengenai siapa dirimu, namun kau melakukannya, 'Kai' kau memperkenalkan padanya seperti itu tanpa mengingat janjimu..."

"...Ketiga, kau meminta maaf untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi, kau bahkan mengatakan tidak akan menyentuhnya sedikit pun, tapi apa yang kulihat semalam kau bahkan memeluknya. Apa semuanya sudah kusebutkan?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. A-aku tidak bisa berpikir, mengingat janjiku.. aku tidak bisa karna dia begitu rapuh, aku hanya ingin membalas pelukannya, sungguh _ahjussi_ aku berani jamin bukan aku yang memulai memeluknya."

"Tapi kau terlihat menikmatinya, anak muda. Kau bahkan tidak bergerak menghindarinya,"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana _ahjussi_, dia memelukku duluan dan aku terlalu kaget hingga responku hanya diam dan membalas pelukannya tanpakusadari. Semua itu diluar kendali ahjussi!"

"Bahkan jika suatu hari dia yang duluan menciummu kau juga akan diam dan kemudian membalasnya kan? Dasar mesum."

Jongin terdiam cukup lama, ia tidak tahu bagaimana membalas perkataan pria tua tersebut. Semua yang dikatakan oleh pria tua tersebut memang benar, jika Kyungsoo menciumnya duluan tentu ia akan sangat terkejut, diam dan kemudian membalasnya. Tapi pria tua itu tidak perlu mengatakan Jongin mesum juga kan! Hanya karena Jongin juga sudah mulai menyadari bahwa pikiran kotor darimana yang sedang mengacaukan kinerja otaknya, hingga akhirnya pria tua itu kembali bersuara.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Kim Jongin? Kau ingin meminta ijin untuk menidurinya barangkali."

Pupil mata milik Jongin membesar. 'Apakah aku bisa sampai sejauh itu jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi?'

"Mulai sekarang kau sudah harus menyiapkan segalanya, Jongin. Dan terutama dirimu dan juga hatimu, kau harus bisa menerimanya bahwa kau dan dia berbeda, kalian tidak hidup didunia yang sama. Kau tidak punya banyak waktu lagi disini, sebelum kau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya, lebih baik sekarang kau bersiap untuk memberitahukannya tentang isi hatimu, bukankah itu tujuan awalmu sebelum kau kembali lagi ke duniamu?"

"Tidak bisakah aku meminta waktu lebih lama lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Bukankah kau mengatakan padaku bahwa aku masih mempunyai satu pilihan."

"Kau harus memilih satu, Jongin. Memang seperti itu yang kukatakan padamu dari awal, setiap manusia masing-masing memiliki satu pilihan pada akhirnya, dua pilihanmu itu adalah pilihan pertama, kau berhenti mengejarnya dan pergi dari kehidupannya sekarang kemudian semua tentangmu itu hanyalah kujadikan bagian dari mimpinya setiap malam, dan pilihan kedua, ini adalah pilihan terakhir dariku yaitu kau mencapai tujuan awalmu setelah semua itu tercapai kau akan pergi meninggalkannya kemudian aku akan menghapus ingatannya tentang dirimu."

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau pada akhirnya kehilangan dua pilihan tersebut, itu karna tanganmu sendiri."

Jongin memejamkan matanya,

"Baik. Akan kupikirkan lagi,"

Suara dentingan gelas kaca sebelum Jongin menghilang membuat si pria tua menggeram.

"Selalu saja memecahkan gelasku, dasar ceroboh."

.

.

**BRUK!**

Boneka kayu disamping jendela kamar Kyungsoo terjatuh ke lantai. Jongin meringis pelan sambil mengusap lutut sebelah kirinya, tidak begitu sakit namun cukup nyeri di lututnya, pria berkulit gelap itu heran juga kenapa dia masih bisa merasakan nyeri seperti layaknya manusia padahal dia bukan manusia.

"Boneka sialan ini selalu saja menghalangiku masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo."

Seorang pria dengan mata terpejam terbaring diatas kasur sedang membalik badannya kearah jendela tersebut, membuat Jongin refleks menutup kedua mulutnya. Aku terlalu berisik ya, maafkan aku, Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekati kasur Kyungsoo dan berjongkok disampingnya, melihat sisi manis seorang Do Kyungsoo yang ia dambakan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu sewaktu mereka masih berada disekolah tinggi yang sama, di sekolah khusus anak laki-laki tersebut, Jongin mengenal Kyungsoo sebagai seniornya yang sangat pandai bernyanyi dan menulis syair, seringkali ia mencuri syair yang Kyungsoo tulis untuk mading sekolah mereka setiap hari Rabu, dan kegiatan itu telah menjadi kebiasaan Jongin sepulang sekolah mengambil syair Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya yang menulis bukan hanya Kyungsoo saja ada puluhan anak sastra yang kadang ikut serta menyumbangkan karya mereka tapi Jongin tahu syair mana yang ditulis oleh Kyungsoo, karna pria mungil itu selalu mencantumkan nama penulis diakhir tulisan.

.

.

.

_**With Love,**_

_**D.O**_

Jongin jelas tahu hal itu.

D.O menyatakan marga pria mungil itu, Do Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo sebagai murid teladan yang punya segudang aktivitas tentu tak menyadari keberadaan Kim Jongin. Tetapi itu tak membuat Jongin sedih bahkan ia merasa aman jika pria mungil itu tak tahu perasaanya, perasaan aneh yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya ketika manik mata Kyungsoo tampak begitu bersinar ketika ia sedang tersenyum. Jongin selalu mengikuti Kyungsoo diam-diam, seringkali ia mencoba berlatih menulis syair yang didedikasikan khusus untuk Kyungsoo, tanpa harus memberikan pada pria mungil itu tentunya. Setahun telah berlalu, dan Kyungsoo sebentar lagi akan mengakhiri masa SMA nya, sementara Jongin pria itu masih tetap sama, sebagai secret admirer Kyungsoo. Namun takdir mengatakan bahwa Jongin harus berhenti mengikuti Kyungsoo secara diam-diam, karna suatu insiden tabrak lari yang dialami Jongin sepulang dari sekolah cukup membuat gempar satu sekolah. Siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Jongin siswa berbakat dalam bidang menari? Seluruh murid mengenalnya tak hanya karna dibidang prestasi, pria itu juga dikenal sebagai Jongin yang murah senyum dan friendly. Tak hanya itu ketampanan yang dimiliknya cukup terdengar oleh anak-anak gadis di sekolah tetangga. Tapi sayangnya, sore itu mereka harus kehilangan senyum pria itu, kehilangan Kim Jongin si penari hebat yang tampan dan ramah. Jongin menutup matanya untuk selamanya di dalam ambulance ketika sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, tubuhnya sangat pucat dan dingin.

Detik itu juga ia menyesal bahwa seharusnya ia memberitahukan Kyungsoo bahwa ia sudah lama mengikuti pria itu, dia menyukainya, Kim Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo sudah cukup lama, namun kematian harus menghilangkan semua harapan Jongin untuk melihat Kyungsoo lebih lama lagi. Bahkan sebelum Jongin mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, pria itu sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

_'Aku berharap dikehidupan selanjutnya aku bisa bertemu Kyungsoo. Aku berjanji akan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya, tidak, aku bukan hanya menyukainya tapi aku juga mencintainya. Aku berharap Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja sampai aku bertemu dengannya kembali dan untuk seribu tahun yang akan datang Kyungsoo akan selalu bersamaku. Aku berharap kali ini Tuhan mendengarkan doaku dan mengabulkannya'_

_._

Begitulah kalimat terakhir yang Jongin ucapkan sebelum dia menutup matanya untuk selamanya, Kim Jongin sudah pergi.

"Jongin, kau perlu tahu bahwa Tuhan masih menyayangimu, dan kau dapat kesempatan untuk mengatakan padanya apa yang kau ingin sampaikan. namun ingatlah satu hal, kau dan dia berbeda, dunia kalian berbeda."

Sosok pria tua berbadan tegap sambil memegang tongkat payung berwarna hitam berkata pada arwah Jongin kala itu. Jongin tersenyum bahagia mengangguk pelan kepalanya,

_'Do Kyungsoo, aku akan menemuimu dan mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Tunggu aku.'_

_._

* * *

Kepala Kyungsoo menjadi pening ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya ini terasa sangat menjijikan, ia tidak pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya.

Sebuah club malam murahan.

Disinilah Kyungsoo berada dan sudah puluhan kali telepon dari Sehun diabaikan olehnya begitu saja. Rahang pria tersebut kian mengeras saat melihat kearah panggung yang berada di sebrang tempat duduknya. Seorang wanita tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya itu tengah menari _striptease_ diatas panggung, penari striptease itu berulang kali menghampiri para pelanggan sambil membelai satu persatu pelanggan berhidung belang itu.

Kyungsoo merasa panas, bukan karna ia tergoda oleh wanita penari striptease itu tetapi karna ia sepertinya mengenal siapa wanita itu. Wanita itu.. seperti dirinya, dengan kata lain wanita itu memiliki wajah dan rupa yang seperti dirinya, Kyungsoo sangat yakin bahwa wanita itu adalah seseorang yang ia cari selama ini.

IBU KANDUNGNYA

Mengapa wanita ini terlihat begitu menjijikan dimatanya sekarang?

Kyungsoo merasakan bola matanya memanas seperti akan mengeluarkan cairan bening bernama airmata, ia menangis lagi.

"Kyungsoo hyung?"

Sebuah panggilan yang sangat familiar ditelinga Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping, mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat ketika tahu siapa yang sudah memanggilnya barusan.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti disini. Hyung, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

"Tidak. Tidak sebelum aku menemuinya."

"Tapi hyung-"

"Apa pedulimu? Kau bahkan sudah berbohong padaku. Kenapa Sehun-ah? Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang persis seperti pasien sakit jiwa yang tersesat di dalam bar.

Dia merasa bertubi-tubi sakit. Disini. Di hatinya.

Tanpa aba-aba tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menerobos orang-orang yang sedang sibuk menari di lantai dansa.

Sehun tidak tinggal diam, dia ikut menerobos orang-orang itu dan berusaha menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo yang semakin dekat dengan panggung.

"Eomma!"

"Eomma ini aku Do Kyungsoo. Putramu Do Kyungsoo. Putramu yang cerdas dan tampan disini. EOMMA!"

Tangisan dan teriakan seorang Do Kyungsoo seakan termasuk ke dalam hal yang tidak nyata didunia ini, setidaknya Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah hal yang sia-sia. Percuma saja ia berteriak disini, di tengah lantai dansa dimana orang-orang yang sudah tidak waras sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan juga jangan lupakan musik keras yang begitu memekakkan telinga siapa saja, hanya manusia normal yang merasakan bising dan Kyungsoo adalah manusia normal satu-satunya disitu, ia menutup telinganya.

.

.

"Hyung, tidak apa-apa. Ada aku disini. Kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku."

Didalam ketakutannya, Kyungsoo merasakan pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tengah mendekapnya saat ini, ia merindukan pelukan hangat ini. Ia pun mencoba melihat seseorang yang memeluknya saat ini, dalam bayangan Kyungsoo wajah seseorang itu tampak begitu familiar.

Kyungsoo menyentuh wajah seseorang itu dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah itu.

Sekali lagi dia merasakan hal yang sama pada telapak tangannya, hangat. Begitu hangat.

.

.

"Kai-"

"...Aku-"

Mata bulat itu tertutup tiba-tiba bahkan sebelum Sehun bertanya padanya tentang apa yang ia bicarakan barusan.

'Kai? Siapa dia? Apa orang yang Kyungsoo hyung sukai?'

Yang jelas cukup membuat emosi Sehun naik, ia merasa cemburu pada 'Kai' padahal ia jelas-jelas tidak tahu menahu tentang makhluk yang dipanggi 'Kai' oleh Kyungsoo tadi, tetapi dia bisa merasakan cemburu yang cukup membuatnya tersiksa. Namun dengan segera Sehun menggendong Kyungsoo dipunggungnya, jelas Sehun lebih mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Kyungsoo daripada makhluk 'Kai tak jelas itu. Jika Kyungsoo sudah sadar dan kondisinya membaik Sehun akan menanyakan soal makhluk 'Kai' itu.

.

Sehun sudah bergegas keluar dari bar beberapa detik yang lalu bersama Kyungsoo dipunggungnya, tapi tanpa mereka ketahui Kai atau sebut saja Jongin sedang melihat mereka dari kejauhan sejak awal. Bahkan sejak Kyungsoo datang pertama kali. Ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, walau tampaknya Kyungsoo tidak terlihat baik-baik saja tapi dia masih mempunyai Sehun disisinya, setidaknya ada seseorang selain dirinya yang masih memerhatikan Kyungsoo. Begitu pikir Jongin.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau harus tahu bahwa di dunia ini kau tidak sendirian. Jangan keras kepala seperti itu, kau akan menyulitkanku dalam mengambil keputusan, Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

**A/N:** HAIIIII Ada yang ingat sama aku ngga._. hehe sorry gie baru bisa kembali dari hiatus lumayan lama dan ini chapter selanjutnya uda gie update, entah masih ada yang inget ato ngga sama ini cerita tapi gie beneran butuh review kalian semua yang baca biar gie bisa mutusin endingnya (butuh pencerahan-") duh rada nggak tega jahatin dedek dyo yang imutnya ngalahin balita masa kini hahaha disini cerita tentang 'tuan misterius' sudah sedikit terungkap kan ya readers ya *kedip2 mata* mungkin readers masih banyak yang nggak ngerti sama isi cerita ini T_T Maapkan sayaaah~ buat yang mengerti oh thank youu muahh muah :3

chapter selanjutnya sedang diusahakan selesai. tolong dimengerti ya readers ya, gie doain yang sabar bisa ketemu biasnya deh hehehe.

XOXO


End file.
